A Moment in Time
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack and Kate’s last night on the island. Set after the ILY Scene. My very first Jate Onsehot. Rated M for smut.


**A Moment in Time**

**Hey guys I've always wanted to do a jate oneshot and I've been itching to write some good old jex as well so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, so here goes guys and I know that this plot has probably been done a hundred times over but here's my take on it.**

**Summary : Jack and kate's last night on the island. Set after the ILY Scene.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own lost or any of it's characters yadda yadda!!**

Enjoy

It had been exactly twelve hours. Twelve hours since he had confessed those three beautiful words to her and now she couldn't seem to think of anything else apart from him. With the way he said it, and even the way he looked when he had said it, so sincere but slightly casual as well to mainly mask how deep his feelings went for her and she knew that now for sure because she longed to say it to him as well and much more, but how could she now. How could she be sincere in her feelings in her feelings after what she had done to him and made him a reluctant witness to. _I have to try, he has to know_, she kept on reaffirming herself as she stood at the edge of the rough ocean that was just about lit up it's edge and made it faintly visible in the moonlight of the starry sky.

"Enjoying the view" a voice announced itself making the brunette turn around almost instantly and gasp in surprise and then calm down at the familiarity behind who that voice belonged to.

"Just appreciating all of it before it's gone" kate replied and then hung her head to suppress the tears that were now threatening at the sudden realisation of her statement. This could be the last time that she would ever see his beautiful face and his deep brown chocolate orbs that managed to just make everything okay at the end of day. No matter what, he was always there for her in a heartbeat and now she sadly realised that she wouldn't have that anymore.

As if sensing some of this, jack just slowly lifted her face to meet his concerned one and when he saw what was there, he just engaged her in a warm and soothing hug while whispering word of strength and encouragement into her ear. However the encouragement that she needed to express what she felt, especially now in his arms, required a little more as she was still trying to prepare herself to make the biggest decision in her life. So for the next few minutes they just wordlessly stayed in each other's arms. Both of them relishing in the feel of how right this felt. To feel something so intense by merely engaging themselves in something as innocent as this and it was that sudden feeling that made her ready to finally say it, and with that she slowly pulled away from him to firstly gaze one last time into his eyes before she said it, but as she made the gesture to open her mouth to do so, jack surprised her by simply leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to the side of her cheek, tasting the silkiness and smoothness of the skin he longed to touch and feel against his one last time before he made the mental decision to finally let her move on with her life, her life with sawyer, he sadly had to remind himself of. The man he had despised and loathed at first, but then weirdly befriended later on, and on some level he knew that even though he would have wished for kate to be his, he knew that sawyer cared enough about her to love her in the same way he surely would have.

So with that confirmation in mind he closed his eyes and placed one last kiss on her cheek and then slowly pulled away to offer her a friendly smile while admiring every single feature of the woman he had come to love on this island and then he stepped away from her while simply saying "Night kate" and then he was off, disappearing within the darkness that now lingered within the air.

She honestly had no idea what to do from that point on, because she was too consumed by sadness and confusion to even think about anything else. _Was it really over? Did he want it to be over?_ She asked herself feeling nothing but regret now lingering within her heart over knowing that maybe he could never forgive her for what she done to him. Although another part of her was literally screaming at her to get her ass down there and tie him up until he heard her out. She smiled at the sudden thought of that, I'll definitely have to keep that in mind for later, she briefly noted before going back to thinking of how she was gonna approach him first. So with that she raised her gaze and tried to spot him within the activity that still lingered along the beach, but almost like a magnet she suddenly caught sight of him heading towards the secluded area where juliet was currently situated and upon realising this, something within her snapped at that very moment, something that made her realize that she could never let go even if she wanted, she was already in too deep, she just didn't know it until now.

So she simply ran up to him before he could even come within viewing range of the blonde and when she was now right behind him, she reached out and grasped hold of his hand to stop him from moving any further, making him firstly turn around and wonder why she was here and then think if something was wrong.

"Can we talk please?" kate simply offered making the good doctor hang his head down to really think about what he was going to say next cause he really wasn't prepared to withstand any more heartache, he wasn't the all invincible leader they had come to know him as. However a part of him thought, what real harm could come out of simply talking to her like any friend would. Little did he know what kate's real intentions were. So after spending a few more minutes in silence, he finally he raised his gaze and came up with a decision, nodding in an agreeing manner in her direction, leaving her to offer some place where they could finally have the privacy that too had been the cause of their relationship always being pushed to the side. So hopefully there would be no interruptions for them, because tonight would be like no other kate thought to herself with all seriousness as she now felt the warmth of jack gaze on her from behind thinking of what was going to come tonight and from this moment onward.

Five minutes later and they were both standing in front of the entrance to her tent, bracing themselves for what was gonna be said and hopefully done kate thought with nothing but determination and hope in her heart.

"After you" jack offered while pointing towards the direction of the tarp which had been pulled down and with that kate just smiled at the gentleman in him and then made the move to pull back the tarp to her tent, leaving it open for him to follow. Once they were both in there and the tarp was pulled down, they both stood opposite each other, both looking down at the ground and not knowing where to start. That was until kate decided to face this once and for all, so once she silently counted to five, she inched herself closer to him and then surprised him when she placed her hands on either side of his face making him silently moan and close his eyes at the feeling she always managed to ignite within him with one singular touch. From this point onwards, it was like he was completely under her spell and willed to do what she desired.

"Jack please look at me" kate pleaded while he tried his best efforts to not look into her eyes and get completely lost in them once again, however with all of that in mind he still looked into her eyes and was immediately thrown back at what he saw within them. In all his life he had never seen someone look at him with such intensity and emotion and it was all for him and him alone.

"Jack I know that the past couple of weeks have been the most trying, especially for us but there hasn't been a moment gone by where I don't think about you and what I wished we were, what we still could be." she confessed while allowing for the tears to now fall freely, not even focusing on them anymore because she was too determined to say what she wanted to say.

"Kate I…." jack managed to get out before kate inched herself even closer to him so that their mouths were now inches apart and when she did this she whispered saying….

"I love you too" she breathed against his now open and gasping lips and before he had the time to reply, she cut off his rapid breathing by sealing his lips with hers in a passionate and sensual kiss that immediately made him moan, the sensation rooting from an almost instinctual feeling surfacing within him, and as much as a part of him wanted to pull away and try and talk to her, the other part of him was too caught up in the fact that she had now managed to push herself even closer into him, allowing him to feel the hotness of her skin slowing igniting his into a fiery passion as well and as a result of this he finally decided to allow his primal desires to take control from here on, but not before asking her one simple question, the question that would finally allow him to give in completely without any regrets whatsoever.

"Kate…ka…ahh" jack strained to get out while kate dragged her hot lips up and down the expanse of his stubbled jaw and chin, begging him to give into her once and for all without words, although she still sensed that jack needed that verbal seal of confirmation from her, to mainly make this for real and not a one time thing. So in an effort to assure him and comfort him with what her heart was screaming to share with him at the moment, she broke away and gazed into his attentive gaze while expressing in all seriousness...

"I want this jack. You have no idea how much I've been wanting for this to happen. Every time I close my eyes, I see you and imagine what it would feel like to have you against me, inside of me, coming in me" she whispered into his ear while slowly dragging the ends of her fingers up and down the expanse of his long and hard body, stopping at the now growing and hardening bulge which was a clear enough result for her to suggest that he too wanted this, more than she could have possibly known.

"Kate" jack moaned while burying his face into her hair to try and get a hold of his passion which was making him so hard, that he thought he would explode already and the fact that she was massaging and grasping him with her miracle working hands, didn't seem to help in the slightest.

"Please jack, please. I want this so bad, I want you so bad" kate half moaned and half breathed into his ear while she sucked on the end of his earlobe into her moist mouth, trying to break his resolve even further and much to her good luck it seemed to be working as he briefly bent down and took hold of her thighs with his hands, silently telling her to hop on and she had no problem whatsoever in complying.

He effortlessly carried her into the air with one hand while the other ran through the thick brown curly locks of her silky hair, clutching her closer to his eager lips, wanting even more of her taste and feeling that it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to taste all of her and tonight he was gonna taste all of her and savour it, until he did it again and again.

After spending a few more minutes in drowning in this intense entanglement, he opened his right eye and caught sight of her makeshift bed now situated right in front of where he was standing with her still wrapped up tightly within his arms, and with that he slowly crouched down onto the bed, his whole body now covering hers in a simple symbol of the way he always vowed to protect her and how he would continue to do it till the day he died and beyond that if need be.

Kate on the other hand had never felt so warm and comforted in her entire life and after experiencing this, she would never wanted to let go of it ever again, so she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and forced his lips even more into hers, making him moan even louder into her mouth while her working hands were trying to get a firm enough grasp on the ends of his dirty and sweat covered blue shirt, wanting to feel the skin that laid hidden beneath the material.

When she effortlessly failed each time, she let out a moan of discontent and in response jack just laughed against her lips and then placed one last kiss against the corner of her lips before he pulled away and lightly straddled her to remove his shirt, uncovering the masculine and hairy chest she longed to run her hands through, and the very next moment she did just that, making him throw his head back and close his eyes, moaning in utter appreciation of the feeling of her touch on his. However after a few minutes he had to stop her from moving any lower because he was afraid that he wasn't going to last very long, the confines getting even tighter and more painful. Painful to the point where kate too caught sight of it, not only judging by his strained expression, but also by the poking bulge that was now inches away from her gasping and hungry mouth, her wanting nothing more than to have him in her mouth so that she could finally taste him just like she used to do in her dreams every night. Although as she made the move to undo the button of his jeans and act upon her fantasy, he immediately grasped hold of her tiny and trembling wrists and brought to his smiling mouth, marvelling and feeling so welled up with emotion at knowing how badly she wanted him and he vowed that he would spend tonight showing her that the feeling was more than mutual.

So once he got a good enough hold of her trembling hands, he moved off her completely, slowly and teasingly, making her moan and then suddenly pout when she couldn't feel him anymore, but he didn't disappoint in the slightest when he now stood at the foot of her makeshift bed to remove the layers that restricted him from loving her fully, and as he was doing this kate quickly undressed as well and when she was done she just laid back and moaned while biting the end of her lip to stop the pleasure from taking over her being completely. The very sight of him now kneeling in front of her, fully bare and painfully aroused made her even more wet with desire and excited to feel him.

"Turn over" jack instructed, his gaze now dark and wanting and all kate could do in response was comply and wait anxiously to finally feel him inside of her. However she suddenly felt something or someone now breathing on the underside of her center and the very next minute she closed her eyes and yelped in pleasure when she felt his lips and his tongue now licking and probing at her hot and wet center, making it even more wet with the moisture he was now providing with his hungry tongue as it made swirling like circles around the sensitive area, slowly swirling towards the source of her wetness.

"Oh jack" she moaned into the pillow below her and in response jack put even more pressure on her and pushed the tip of his tongue into her and then pulled it out again to only push it into her again and again, until she literally arched backwards and opened her mouth to scream in joy of her pleasure, but the pleasure was so strong that she could not even find her voice and all she could do as a result was try to control her erratic breathing to a withstand able level. However during that time jack just slowly kissed his way up her perfectly sculpted and petite body, looking for any sign of abandoned release he had not licked off her yet and once he was done, he slowly inched his way up further while now allowing her to feel his arousal fully and when his mouth was right up to her attentive ear, he kissed the end of her lobe and whispered saying….

"You want me" he breathed while nuzzling her neck affectionately and all kate could do in response was bend back and kiss the underside of his jaw in a form of agreement with him and that was all it took for him to then push his pulsing and throbbing cock demandingly into her warm and waiting depth and while this was happening he also sneaked his right hand to the front of her and cupped her with a little pressure, making her arch into him and gasp in pleasure at his loving.

"Ja.." she managed to only get out, not being able to say or form anything else at this point, because all she could think of and feel was his thick and long length slowly moving in and out of her in an agonising way to mainly make the pleasure last for both of them, but she wanted more and needed to feel him even further, so she moved her freehand back to grasp hold of one of his butt cheeks and squeeze it to make him buck into her in response and sink further into her as well, making him hiss in pleasure and then return the favour by putting more pressure on her throbbing clit with his right hand. Slowly rubbing her juices around the swelling area and making them both moan into each other at the smooth and silky texture of it.

"Faster jack, please" kate pleaded with him as he continued his slow and luxurious pace within her, making her frantic and more wanting, just the way he wanted her before he drove them both over the edge.

"Not until you tell me how much you want it" he moaned right into her ear while pushing into her with more determination now and cupping her front with more intensity and pressure. At first he never got a response, instead he got a moan, so he pushed into her one more time, and dragged his wet tongue up the expanse of her trembling neck while inching his mouth to her ear once again.

"Tell me" he breathed into her ear again and then kissed her behind the ear to give her some encouragement to say it.

"I want to…uhh….I want to… I need you to….Oh fuck me jack!!" she moaned out loud and in some ways demanded off him, and with that jack pulled out of her, keeping his tip inside of her still and then he made the move to put most of his weight on his left hand, laying it out straight and taught at the side of where her head was laying while pushing into her once again, this time more forceful and at a quicker pace, making her come twice within minutes of this new sensation and all he could do in response was now slowly thrust within her while placing small, tender kisses on her back and neck to soothe her into a peaceful state and when she was done, she somehow managed to turn within his possessive and protective embrace, making him hiss and moan loudly at feeling her internal muscles turning and rubbing against the hot skin of his still rock hard length and when she was on her back, she reached out her hand to stroke his face while smiling at him saying….

"I want to see you when you come in me" she said and then pulled him down to her, now cradling him within her eager embrace and then urging for him to move within her again, striving to get him to release within her this time, and all jack could do was comply because he was too consumed by also striving for the same thing, not even caring about anything else and kate was more than okay with that, feeling excited and aroused of experiencing this side of him.

"Kate" jack moaned again more loudly before opening his mouth wide to lick and lightly bite the side of her neck while he quickened his pace a little more, both of them sensing that release was nigh and impendent and with that kate ran her fingers through his slightly dishevelled and outgrown hair and then attempted to thrust her body into his, to find a suitable pace to coincide with his now speeding and forceful thrusts, and minutes later they both screamed out at the pleasure that suddenly ignited and burst within them, to only spill into each other, allowing them to experience and relish in the intense connection they had, had all along, and it was this very experience that truly made it a moment in time.

**So there it is guys, my very first jate oneshot. So what do you think?**


End file.
